User blog:Mychemicaldegrassi/Setting Shay Up For Failure (Shiny Fanfic)
A/N- Starting writing this because I am Shiny trash. This would probably be set towards the beginning of next block/season. '' “Lola, I really don’t think this is a good idea,” said Shay, shouldering her bag and throwing Frankie a helpless look in one motion. The youngest Hollingsworth sibling rolled her eyes, smiling back. “Come on, what happened to trying new things?” “''And he’s super cute!” Lola added, tucking a strand of her bubblegum pink hair behind one ear, “Totally up for some gorgeous prom pics this year.” “Tiny asked you to prom?” Frankie questioned dubiously. Lola shrugged. “We’re dating. That’s like hashtag in the bag.” Shay snorted. The bell rang and the girls headed to their next class, Mandarin. “Look, you can come over after school and Frankie and I will fix you up,” Lola continued, “Elias will meet us at the concert, with Tiny and…” “Jonah,” Frankie supplied. “This isn’t a date, right?” Shay added. Lola linked her arms through her friends’. “It’s whatever you want it to be.” --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Lola took one look at Shay’s outfit and rushed her inside. “Frankie!” she screamed. Shay looked down. “Is it really that bad?” “Shay, I don’t know what kind of heart attack you’re trying to give me, but a striped polo shirt and Keds was not ''what I had in mind,” Lola shuddered, looking to Frankie for support. “I think she looks cute,” Frankie tilted her head to the side, “but, maybe not for a concert? I have a dress you can borrow if you want…it has built in butt-pads…” “Shut up,” Shay laughed, pushing her playfully. “Fine, I’ll change. Happy, Lo?” “Only if you are,” Lola grinned. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Shay slipped the lavender dress on over her shoulders, struggling to get it past her chest. “Frankie, are you sure this—“ “It’s supposed to be ‘form-fitting’,” Frankie grabbed its hem, tugging it down. “There.” “I think you can keep the shoes, it’ll make the dress more casual,” Lola contemplated, “but it’s definitely a good look.” “It’s kind of…clingy,” Shay grimaced, pulling the fabric at her hips out, and watching it snap back into place. “You don’t like it?” Frankie frowned. “Well, I guess it’s comfortable,” she surrendered, “and it’s flowy at the bottom--.” Lola practically jumped off the bed to say the four golden words. “I told you so. You look gorgeous.” Shay gave her a genuine smile. “You think so?” “Yeah, Elias will think so too,” she winked, snapping a picture. ''Right. Elias, Shay thought to herself, a sudden rush of guilt washing over her. “Wow, is that nec—“ “Miles!” Frankie caught her brother walking past her room out of the corner of her eye. He eyed the three girls politely. “What do you need, Franks?” “Do you think Shay looks pretty?” she pointed, trying to hold back a laugh. “Frankie!” Shay looked horrified. “You don’t have to answer that,” she told Miles, her face growing hot. “Are you asking about the dress or the lady?” Miles joked. “Um, both.” “Then, both,” he smirked, toying with his keys. “Are you ready to go?” He noticed Lola eyeing him warily. “Come on, Lola, still? It was just a picture; I didn’t mean it.” She crossed her arms. “Yeah, of your—“ “Okay, that’s enough!” Frankie covered her ears with her hands. “I don’t need that mental image.” “Frankie, you’ll be riding shotgun so I can grill you on your new date that’s not Winston.” She groaned, “Fine.” “And who are you ladies dolled up for?” Miles added, addressing Frankie’s friends. “Shay, please tell me you’re not borrowing my sister’s dress to impress that Tiny guy.” “I-I, um—“ Lola stared at her curiously, ready to protest. “Oh, shit, sorry, you’re the one dating Tiny,” Miles ran a hand through his hair, gesturing to Lola. “''My apologies''.” “Okay, brother, are we going to leave the driveway or are you going to canoodle with my friends?” Frankie called. “No canoodling here,” he answered, opening the passenger doors before getting settled in the driver’s seat, “just jesting.” Category:Blog posts